


Storm

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kevin is a giant child and Connor just wants to take a nap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

Connor squinted and leaned forward, pressing his chest against the steering wheel as he attempted to navigate in a torrential downpour. The windshield looked like a broken TV set as raindrops slammed onto it.

Next to him, Connor's boyfriend Kevin sat snoring with his seat reclined all the way back. Thankfully the rain drowned out Kevin's snores because the redhead couldn't take any more irritating sounds.

An earsplitting squeal woke Kevin up as fellow driver spun out behind their car. Kevin turned over in his seat to see the accident.

"Are they okay?" Connor asked.

"Yeah they're fine. How long was I asleep?"

"Maybe three hours? We're in Maryland now."

Kevin and Connor were driving up to New York from their home in Orlando, Florida to attend Connor's high school reunion. So far, Connor had done about ninety-six percent of the driving and he was about ready to glue Kevin's ass to the driver's seat.

"Can you please drive the rest of the way Kevin?" Connor pleaded, just remembering how exhausted he was. Kevin avoided his boyfriend's gaze and unwrapped a donut he had been saving from breakfast on the road. "I dunno Con..."

"Please Kevin! I've been driving for almost sixteen hours straight, I need a nap."

Kevin sighed and nodded. Connor pulled the car over and climbed into the backseat where he stretched out and fell asleep within minutes.

Behind the wheel now, Kevin stared ahead drearily as he braved the rain-slicked highway. He absolutely hated driving with every fiber of his being, it was just so boring. Kevin reached down and turned the radio up to try and entertain himself, but he was met with a loud, shrill beeping sound.

"The National Weather Service has issued an alert for the following New England States: Connecticut, Delaware, Vermont, New York, Maine, and Maryland. Heavy rains, flash flooding, and golfball-sized hail alerts have been issued in those areas. This alert is effective until three p.m. tomorrow."

The robotic male voice ended his soliloquy with another bout of loud beeps causing Kevin to roll his eyes. Of course, the only huge storm all summer and they get stuck in it.

Suddenly an idea struck Kevin, a fun idea to add some light to a, so far, boring trip. At the next open field, Kevin pulled over and opened the car's sunroof. Rain drops fell into the car and splattered onto Connor's sleeping face. He scrunched up his features as the cold raindrops yanked him from his nap. "Kevin wha-?"

Kevin had pulled back onto the road already and was laughing hysterically as he, Connor, and the rest of the car's interior got pelted by rain. Connor looked furious, but every time he opened his mouth to scold Kevin he'd look flustered and shocked as a fresh sheet of rain smacked him in the face.

"What are you doing!?" He cried, climbing into the front seat where the rain was a little less intense thanks to the windshield.

"I wanted to feel the rain." Kevin said with a shrug, like what he had done was the most normal thing on Earth.

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanted to feel the rain!?"

"That's what I said isn't it?"

Connor's face was bright red and all he could manage was an: "Augh Kevin!"

He attempted to shut the sunroof as the backseat turned into a small wading pool, but the car's safety locks didn't allow the sunroof to open or close if the car was moving. "Pull over!" Connor exclaimed, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Nope!" Kevin shouted like a stubborn child.

To be perfectly honest, Connor hadn't totally convinced himself that this wasn't some crazy nightmare.

"Please Kevin we're getting soaking wet! There's two inches of water in the backseat!"

Kevin glanced behind him at the mess and shrugged with a "what are you gonna do?" expression on his face.

At this point, Connor was tired of arguing and he had to admit, the spontaneity was a little bit fun.

He reached into the backseat to splash some water at Kevin in one final act of indigence before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"I love you!" Kevin shouted over the rain.

Connor smoothed his hair back and patted Kevin's shoulder. "I know, but you're still cleaning all this up."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @eriksfavoritecape if you want more gay mormon stuff


End file.
